


Все это - лишь веселье и игры

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Friendship/Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Да, разумеется все дело в тебе
Relationships: Surefour | Lane Roberts/xQc | Félix Lengyel
Kudos: 7





	Все это - лишь веселье и игры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VardaElbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaElbereth/gifts).



> Было написано на Райтобер по промту "физическая близость без секса"  
> Таймлан: трайауты в Сборную Канады 2019, так же упоминается SureFour x Mendo, xQc x Adept

"Ты там чего, тильтуешь?"  
Сообщение дискорда выскочило ровно в тот момент, когда у него почти нашелся матч. Если бы это был кто угодно, но не Лэйн, то Феликс бы точно оставил все это без внимания.  
Но тут Феликс быстро сам вышел из игры – все равно он играл на смурфе, а значит в принципе похуй.   
Ради Лэйна он дропнул карту и свой SR так, словно ему выпал Париж.  
Прошлой ночью он спал целых сорок минут (но ночь для Феликса давно стала условным понятием - когда спишь, тогда и ночь), а сегодня, видимо, поспит и вовсе двадцать. Может, вообще не поспит – ну и к черту. Ему нужна была практика, и чем-то приходилось жертвовать. Например, сном.  
Когда его кикнули из Далласа, от нервов он не спал примерно неделю и успешно врал всем, что с ним все не так плохо, как могло бы быть.  
Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что снова пытается обгрызть пальцы, и с трудом заставил себя прекратить это делать.  
Лэйну надо было что-то ответить, но все, что Феликс мог ответить, было бы: э _то все потому, что я ненавижу против тебя играть._  
Но это же не дело, так? То есть, вот трайауты, скримы, ты не можешь сам выбрать, с кем тебе играть, потому что для этого есть тренер. И ему виднее. Если он считает, что  
вам снова играть надо с Нотом парой танков - так и будет.  
Шурфор в противоположной команде? Ну а что поделать, сделайте вид, что это, к примеру, Профит. Или Хаскал. Или Синатра. Или Лив. Или Хаффи (спасибо Хаффи за то, что пикнул дпс). У нас есть такой супер талантливый Шурфор, надо этим пользоваться.  
Условия приближены к реальности ЧМа, покажите вашу синергию.  
Ее, кстати, не было. Нот словно существовал на другом уровне реальности, Маффин обгонял его на три головы. Нот Феликса словно не слышал, делал какие-то ошибки, от которых у Феликса рот сводило. Ужасно хотелось на него наорать. На остальную команду, впрочем, тоже, потому что ему казалось, что ребята его спецом игнорят. Еще Шурфор, кликающий их головы, не помогал ни капли.  
Зато можно было вспомнить, почему ты никогда по своей воле не играл против него.  
Потому что это был полный кошмар.  
Он просто знал, что бывают такие дни, когда ничего не клеится. Но лучше, конечно, чтобы они не приходились на трайауты в сборную Канады.  
Можно было написать в ответ Лэйну как есть: “я ненавижу против тебя играть”, но хватало с него и так, что он чувствовал...  
Феликс почувствовал во рту привкус крови. Он уставился на свои пальцы, думая, что, может, ну его в...  
"я окей не тильтую я вообще сплю".  
"Спишь".  
Вот и все. В этом "Спишь" было столько сарказма, что Феликс услышал Шурфора так четко, словно Лэйн сидел с ним в одной комнате. Он даже чуть не обернулся, чтобы убедиться в том, что это  
(так)  
не так.  
Лэйна тут не было. Он был в своей комнате в Лос-Анджелесе - сонный и уставший, пока Феликс страдал расстройством сна в их с Сэмми новом доме в Техасе. И теперь расстояние между ними вроде как и сократилось, а вроде как и нет.   
“я ненавижу против тебя играть, Шур”.  
“Тогда тебе повезло, что мы будем играть в одной команде на ЧМ”.  
“будем”.  
“Конечно будем, если ты поспишь”.   
“я же пишу что сплю. ты меня разбудил”.  
“Чувак, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю”.  
Ну с этим хрен поспоришь конечно.   
“Было бы здорово, если бы ты поспал, потому что нам все еще нужен живой мэйн танк”.  
Он послал в ответ РезидентСлипер, надеясь, что это Лэйна как-то успокоит. И вышел из клиента, потому что у него внезапно проснулась совесть. Врать Сэмми на расстоянии получалось хорошо, а с Лэйном это до сих пор не прокатывало.  
На самом деле, хотелось, чтобы Лэйн ему еще что-то написал. Голосом им всегда было проще - они могли часами трещать о разной ерунде после того, как желание играть уходило, а желание сказать друг другу спокойной ночи так и не появлялось.  
Но последние месяцы они если и говорили, то только когда играли вместе на стримах… То есть три или четыре раза, а все остальное время у них была их переписка, которая затягивалась на недели, и Феликсу до сих пор было очень обидно, что все, что у них теперь с Шуром было - так это аутичный обмен фразами с паузой в несколько дней между ними, но тут даже тупой бы понял, почему так вышло.  
Феликс тупым не был, хотя и понимал, почему все считают наоборот.  
“а ты почему не спишь?”  
Ну так, хреновый задел на продолжение разговора, но Феликс уже был морально готов к тому, что ответ на свой вопрос получит через день - ну, или, может, никогда. Тема для разговора обнулится, и Лэйн напишет про что-то другое. Про патчнот. Про релиз какой-нибудь игры, которую ему надо глянуть, но Феликс ее не глянет, потому что она точно приведет его чат в негодование. Они все еще ждали, что он допройдет это… как его… ну, как “Томб Райдер”, только с мужиками...  
Наверное, из-за недосыпа до него только сейчас и дошло, на что же это все у них теперь похоже.  
Мама так общалась с ним, оставляя записки на холодильники. Когда ты только и делаешь, что стримишь и спишь, иногда для близких это единственная доступная форма общения с тобой.  
“Я дрочил”.  
“спасибо лэйн очень клево”.  
Тут вопрос конечно был - это сарказм или он на полном серьезе. С Лэйном верными часто оказывались оба варианта.  
“Ну, а что, я же тебе никогда не вру”.  
Феликс потер лицо, потому что теперь его начинало потихоньку вырубать - и очень зря. Ведь в этом диалоге теперь появилось столько потрясающих опций! Казалось, будто он снова сел играть в “Волка среди нас”, только теперь пришло время проходить ветку сюжета с припиздью.  
Ну, самый логичный вариант - спросить, на что Лэйн там дрочил. Может ему перепадут его источники, а вообще...  
Ты точно этого хочешь?  
От этого вопроса Феликса передернуло. Каждый раз, когда этот вопрос возникал в его памяти, он слышал голос Лэйна в своей голове….  
Каждый раз, когда…  
Феликс, тебе надо лечь спать.  
Тогда, на прошлом ЧМе, когда они сидели в номере, и Феликса начало колотить так, что он спросил: нет ли чего в баре у него номере. Тогда Лэйн сказал ему, что это плохая идея.  
 _Тогда обними меня?  
Ты точно этого хочешь?_  
"Чувак, серьезно, тебе лучше лечь спать. Феликс, нам все еще нужен живой танк. Я понимаю, что это у тебя стиль такой - загонять себя в могилу, но кто вместо тебя будет? Чейн? Мы тогда точно даже в полуфинал не выйдем".  
"тебя только это волнует?"  
"Вообще-то меня волнуешь ты. Я могу тебе позвонить, если ты просто перенервничал и не можешь заснуть от этого".  
Одна его часть чуть не взвилась от восторга прямо к небесам, минуя светлый потолок его комнаты, казавшейся удивительно огромной и большой.   
Да, позвони, давай, Лэйн, ты же знаешь, что ничто не успокаивает меня так, как твой голос.  
А вторая часть - зови это голосом своего разума, Феликс, - говорила, что это так себе идея.  
"я окей. лягу спать вот как закончим говорить".  
"Как в старые добрые".  
Старые добрые не были старыми добрыми, это было время, когда весь мир разваливался вокруг него, а Феликс ничерта с этим поделать не мог.   
Его тогда удержали четыре человека, и Лэйн был один из них. Он иногда думал, что четверо - это целая армия, но сказать вслух каждому про то, насколько он благодарен, Феликс не мог себя заставить. Перед Джоной было стыдно до сих пор - швед был слишком хорошим и добрым другом, Феликс понял, что он его просто не заслуживает, поэтому и свалил. Даже вещи забирать не стал. Все это, конечно, так и осталось их шуточками, но общаться как раньше у них так и не вышло.  
Прошлому было место в прошлом, только с Лэйном это не сработало.  
"даже дрочить не буду".  
"Конечно, не будешь. Я же тебе не позвонил".  
Он только и смог что еще сильнее разворошить воронье гнездо волос у себя на голове.   
С Лэйном какая-то часть его нервничала постоянно.  
"окей чувак".  
Каппа делу не помогла.  
Людей, которых он любил за пределами своей семьи, Феликс мог бы пересчитать по пальцам. Людей, которые вызывали у него симпатию, благодарность или восторг, было куда больше. Лэйн ухитрялся даже в этих категориях стоять особняком. Это сразу стало ясно с первого дня в буткампе еще два года назад.   
С Сэмми было хорошо и спокойно. Она всегда воспринимала его всерьез. Феликс иногда думал, что вообще ее не заслуживает. Однажды попытался все это ей сказать, но она закатила глаза на эти его попытки как-то прояснить все это.  
“Я с тобой ради денег, давай на этом и остановимся”, - сказала она ему, когда они сидели на заднем дворе его дома и доедали пиццу. Вокруг было холодно, потому что, ясное дело, они были в Канаде и вокруг была настоящая канадская зима, а еще шел снег. Сэмми было похуй на снег. Он оседал в ее длинных волосах, а она только стряхивала его иногда с них, чтобы не превратиться в одну из елей, которые уже порядком занесло за забором.  
“Правда?”- переспросил Феликс. Пицца остыла, сыр тянулся, как жевательная резинка, которую до него уже пережевало несколько ртов.  
“Да, - сказала она, закрывая пустую коробку и отставляя ее на крыльцо, - так ведь на реддите пишут. С чего бы тебе им не верить? Во всем остальном же они правы насчет тебя?”  
Тогда Феликсу было еще страшновато называть вещи своими именами, поэтому он называл их соседями.  
Себя и Лэйна он называл бы в таком случае сокомандниками.  
Между ними всегда было что-то чуть большее, чем симпатия, чуть большее, чем дружба, чуть большее, чем прикосновения, чуть большее, чем.  
Но у него была Ким, а потом Сэмми. У Лэйна - Мендо, хотя про это никто никогда не говорил, но все вроде как знали (и даже когда Ким больше рядом не было, Феликс так и не решился хотя бы попытаться, потому что Мендо был Мендо, он вроде как тоже ему нравился, окей, Феликс не думал, что заслуживает кого-то настолько хорошего, как Лэйн), а потом...  
Потом он сидели перед их последним тогда матчем в номере у Лэйна и Лиама, и Лиам где-то шатался. А его трясло от нервов. Он попросил, чтобы Лэйн его обнял.  
И тот спросил: “Ты точно этого хочешь?”  
Нужно было быть слепым, чтобы ничего не замечать все эти несколько дней.   
Ничего не случилось. Они просто обнялись, и Феликс подумал, что, ну, Лэйну это было даже нужнее, чем ему. В конце концов, когда мир начинает как-то опасно кренится не в ту сторону, рядом всегда должен быть кто-то, кто тебя подхватит.  
Потом Феликс себе говорил, что после того, что уже было, Лэйн просто не заслуживал дерьма, которое он мог в его жизнь нанести.  
На самом же деле, он тогда просто струсил.  
Отчуждение пришло много позже,когда начался второй сезона Лиги и Феликс пояснял себе, что это - нормально, дружба же как батарейка. Ей тоже нужно перезаряжаться.  
Так себе объяснение. Но все лучше, чем ничего.  
"Ты мне обещал".  
"я уже лег".  
Никуда Феликс, конечно, так и не лег. Он как сидел в кресле с ногами, так и сидел. И трясло его так же, как тогда в номере перед их последним матчем.  
"Не буду писать, что ты - хороший мальчик, потому что ты опять доебешься".  
"ты меня обнимешь?"  
"Только не говори, что вписался в ЧМ только ради этого".  
"может быть, но скорее потому, что я все еще должен джейну за второй шанс".  
"Вранье".  
"ну ладно разумеется дело в тебе".  
"Тогда я тебя обниму. Обещаю".  
"крепко?"  
"Еще чуть-чуть - и я решу, что это - секстинг, и переименую тебя в е-герл Фелисию. Иди спи, я уже сам почти заснул".  
Теперь это точно был конец разговора.   
Ноги затекли не так, чтобы сильно, но Феликс все равно доковылял до кровати кое-как, потому что правую вдруг где-то на середине его короткого пути как будто заменили ее ватным муляжом.  
Ну, дела, подумал он, разминая стопы, никогда такой херни не было, и вот опять.  
Надо было теперь поспать хоть немного, а потом снова практиковаться. Потом - стрим и трайауты. Может, завтра (сегодня) все будет куда лучше. Может, его коллы даже начнут слышать.  
Может, они будут играть с Маффином.   
Может, хотя бы не против Лэйна.   
Он так и не научился против него играть, не хотел этому учиться и, честно говоря, надеялся, что за пределами трайаутов больше и не придется.  
Когда он решил проверить телефон, прежде чем закрыть глаза и заснуть - привычка, от которой никогда не избавиться, даже если телефон разряжен в хлам - то увидел еще одно сообщение от Лэйна.  
Феликс не стал его открывать. Не потому, что он обещал, что сразу заснет.  
Он знал, что Лэйн удалит сообщение утром, потому что все равно проснется раньше. Потому что решит, что это все нахуй лишнее и не принесет ни одному из них ничего хорошего.  
Но Феликс и без этого знал, что там написано.  
Потому что так и не решился написать это Лэйну за все эти два года первым сам.


End file.
